roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Winona
Biography & Background My mother was an office assistant my father is a medical professional. They met while they were at at work. My mother had been working in the office for years and only recently gotten her promotion to manager. The primary physician hired a new guy, my father to take over some of his patients. They kept things professional at first, my mother was more worried about losing her job than she was about losing my father. They dated in secret for five years, my mother convinced my father to open his own practice. They moved to London where they went into business together. Wesley was born during a shift while my mother was at work, he came earlier than she expected. My mother says she still has no idea how that happened. She felt good that day, even right before he decided to show up she was feeling better than she had since the beginning of her pregnancy. Lucky for them they had that shop in the city. She had the exact same experience with my little brother Wyatt. She knew something was off this time after having already gone through it with Wes. She was able to call my father and warn him that it was happening again. He met her at the hospital right on time. My birth story was a lot different than either of my brothers. When I was born my mother was home alone with my older brother Wesley. He ended up having to make the call to get help. I still think my birth was the least stressful. She was completely relaxed when she went into labor with me. For her obsessing over work and taking a lot of me time was the difference between a boy or girl pregnancy. That theory may not ever be proven, she swore she would not have another after Wyatt. He is a handful, I understand why she would say that. He puts a certain level of fear in me too. Seeing the kind of kid Wyatt is makes me want to consider not having any. Since I was only two when Wyatt was born anything I supposedly remember from that day is from a story I heard or a picture that I saw. I do remember taking a picture together when Wyatt had gotten a bit older. Wes and I were kind of pinching, shoving and elbowing each other. Wyatt kept crawling in between us pulling our hair or biting us. The first pictures turned out to be hysterical. We have them retaken every few years to use as thank you cards. My mother is a bit obsessed with having that same picture so many years later. I think I like the gesture. My mother and father are not in it, but I still see it as our version of a family portrait. We were still such little kids, physically and in temperament, when we started primary school. It was strange at first. Wes went away for what seemed like forever then came back home. Then I did it, then Wyatt did it too. I did not understand the concept of school in slightest. I did at some point develop a love for it. I think it was somewhere between reading and writing that I started to enjoy learning. I think words are exciting. And I think reading can be an adventure. I never liked essays, no matter how short. I consider myself more of a poet. It was the year I was finally going leave primary school and join Wes. A boy in my class; Adam Boardman, took my notebook. He made fun of my writing as he read it aloud in front of all his friends. He started to tear the pages out and toss them in the air, he even ate a few of them. I remember being infuriated with him. He was always picking on me. He liked to put spitballs in my hair or poke me his pens or pencils when he sat behind me in class. When he ate my notebook I had enough. He started to choke almost immediately after he shove a third page into is mouth. About a year later someone came to our home from Hogwarts to discuss magic with me and father. Personality & Nature Bold, sociable, perceptive Unstructured, indecisive, detached Having nothing but brothers gave me a little bit of a rougher edge than the typical middle sister. The willingness I gained to do whatever necessary to gain the upper-hand came from my brothers. I am not merciless but I am always ready for combat. Containing the urge to strike is a little more difficult for me than finishing a fight. It takes a while when it comes to mistakes, I have trouble learning the lesson I was supposed to as easily as others might. When it is something I can piece together for myself it sticks. If someone offers a shortcut by trying to teach me it becomes the hard way. Every bump in the road along the way is one I will hit. I am kind of materialistic, I enjoy nice things. The more expensive the better. I was and often do get spoiled, I admit it. I appreciate everything I have and I would not call myself sentimental either. It may sound a bit insane but at times the things that are in my possession are more valuable to me than my life. Appearance & Looks Possessions My wand Relationships S + C = W My father is a Muggle man by the name of Seth Rogers. My mother is a Muggle woman by the name of Caela Harlow. My brother is four years older than me, his name is Wesley. My brother is two years younger than me, his name is Wyatt. Trivia & Tidbits :Libra; Born October 19th Category:Muggle-born